Sweet Talk
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: "You don't have to be afraid of me, Levi." Eruri. Werecat!Levi. Cop!Erwin.


His body was hot, oversensitive, able to feel the crinkles in the sheets beneath his sweating body. Lips were parted in a gasp as he drew rasping breaths that stank of musk and desperation, the lights on the ceiling fan bleaching his vision. Erwin was no more than a shadow above, an impressive mountain of power so easily bent to Levi's will. While much stronger, the blond was wrapped about his finger practically, and even now were those red, swollen lips of his hanging apart with deep gasps. Levi could feel them puff against his moist skin, leaving hot trails in their wake. Levi shivered.

"You should have spoken up earlier, Levi." His voice chiseled at his exterior while shaking his core, leaving the raven below sputtering an indistinguishable plea. A litany of broken words brought a smirk to Erwin's dusky countenance, his face becoming quirked in a wry grin. Levi knew he enjoyed watching him crumble beneath whatever sense he held outside the bedroom, when their bodies did not mingle in sweating heaps of lust and honeyed touches. But Erwin's hands were rough now across his chest. Fingers tweaked at his nipples and he arched in correspondence to their silent command. Levi knew he wanted him to move. He knew Erwin best when he was like this: primal and overwhelmed with carnal hunger. His body like a leopard's, Erwin's curved as teeth grazed the skin of his stomach down to his navel, where he lapped his tongue in painfully slow circles. He licked wet stripes, mapped out the network of muscle beneath his taut skin before his chin scraped south. Levi sucked in and bit his lip against a cry, but he did not hold back his wanton whimpers.

Hot wetness engulfed his cock, Erwin's tongue pulsing against the sensitive underside. A moist cry fled the raven's lungs. Pale thighs fell apart in a bold welcome, imploring Erwin to take more. The blond was not reluctant.

"Erwin," Levi prayed under his breath, hands temporarily fisting into white sheets. He could see the man between his shaking legs, head bobbing and lips stretched over the blushing head of his dick. Tan cheeks hollowed and lewd slurps filled Levi's ears, causing the raven's stomach to flutter. Blue eyes seemed to pin him down and keep him still—as still as Levi could maintain. His hands were fisting into Erwin's hair, guiding his mouth lower and trying to fuck his throat. It was indecent, but Erwin did not fight him.

Instead, Erwin pulled away near Levi's peak, noting the subtle rise of octaves in his lover's voice.

"You've been wanting me to suck you off so badly. If you had just asked politely," Erwin breathed against a glistening thigh, "I would have been happy to accommodate you."

Levi gave a guttural purr. "You could have told me you liked sucking me off." Erwin responded with a succinct nip to the inside of Levi's thigh before his hand replaced his teeth, shoving them apart and about his taunt waist.

"I thought I made that clear last time I blew you? I refuse to believe your memory is so awful." While Levi did not confess his knowledge, the silent turning of his head against the pillows was enough to tell Erwin he was correct. He was still too sheepish to ask. All that Erwin found provocative from him was innocent mistakes. Levi could not and would not purposefully draw the other in, but it so seemed apparent that such would transpire either way. Even now, as his calves were hiked above protruding hipbones, did the black-haired man allow his entrance to be circled. He had fallen so far for this human. Certainly Erwin would drown him.

Curling up at the sensation of Erwin introducing his finger, Levi could almost feel his ass clench around the intrusion

"Relax," he heard the other coo. Erwin was close now, almost touching noses with him, those resplendent, cerulean eyes almost engulfed by blown-out pupils. There was a light flush to his high cheeks, enough so to make Levi give an open-mouthed smile, half due to his desperate need for air. "Your body is so tight. Have I really denied you for that long?" The digit pushed further, curling upwards and expertly hooking deep into his ass. Levi sniveled between moans and high whines. "It should be looser. Or is my cock not big enough for you, kitten? Is your body so hungry that I can't satisfy you anymore?" His finger dug in harder as it massaged the moist walls of his ass.

"_No_!" sobbed Levi, steel eyes opening to stare glossily at the ceiling fan. "Erwin, please—" His voice cracked when a second finger pressed into him. Their rough pads glazed over the ribbed mound of his prostate, electricity rolling up his spine and sending trembles out like thunder in his veins. "_More_." It was a natural reaction, Erwin knowing just too well how to push his buttons and make him melt. Levi's heel dug into the crease of Erwin's tailbone in an attempt to drag his cock closer, needing more. While his lover could easily please him enough with his fingers, Levi was aching to be fucked. It had been too long since the last time he'd felt Erwin inside of him, his bones becoming elastic, the painful pleasure causing him to practically salivate. He felt starved.

"Not yet," Erwin's voice hummed inches away from his lips. "I haven't stretched you enough. As much as I'd love to fuck you now, you're too small." A large hand slid up the muscular outside of his thigh, stopping at his hip and squeezing. "Your hips can barely handle me at all."

"I told you to fuck me already," Levi demanded, nearly crying with his need. His cock stood red and hard between his legs, shaking with the low croon of Erwin's voice. The fingers inside of him pressed deeper, split apart in a scissoring motion that caused the raven's breath to turn tremulous. A third was added, slick with cold lube that dripped clear rivulets down the globes of Levi's ass. It was enough to be spread, and once Erwin's fingers left him empty they spent little time before beginning to run up the crease. The chilling feel sent chill bumps across his skin, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but he only let loose a soft purr. It was obvious Erwin could not deny him what he begged for, feeling himself tugged higher up on his back across the mattress.

The pain of entrance was enough to bleach the rims of his vision, pupils dilating as a clear yowl tore from his lungs. He was as thick as he recalled, spearing him and tugging a gasp out of Levi. Body rocking, muscles clenching, Erwin did not stop. His hips flicked forward, burying himself to the hilt, balls pressed tight to the smaller man's backside. Levi could feel him scraping intimately against his tender insides, pressing buttons he did not know he had, causing his body to spasm and twist sinfully across the sheets. His mouth, gaping and expelling hot shouts and mewls, was overcome by that of Erwin's. Teeth bit harsh into his lips, tugged at them before moving back to clash teeth with Levi. His hips twitched sideways, hands moving to grip higher up his sides. The raven beneath him gave a high whimper.

"This is what you wanted?"

"_Yes_." That wry grin was back on Erwin's face, a low hum of satisfaction rumbling near the back of his throat.

"What have you wanted?"

Levi's brow furrowed darkly, but another thrust and he was arching into a loose bow.

"Y-your cock—_fuck_!" Another plunge of Erwin's hips made him writhe, tears bedewing tenebrous lashes. They clumped in response to his crying, one sliding down the curve of his cheekbone. A husky bark of a laugh called him to attention, though his eyes were rolling back in his head before he had a chance to speak, jaw going slack as he was fucked harder. Purrs began to intermingle with his breathing, rising high with his inhales, though they became trapped in his lungs and unable to escape.

"That's right." Erwin moaned, eyes closing a moment for respite. His nails were digging pink crescents into the sides of Levi's hips and thighs, a lion digging its claws into prey. "You've been hungry for my cock for weeks." Levi stuttered on a wet cry, another tear falling from his eyes and wetting his temple. Erwin's thrusts were almost in sync with his words, plunging deep into his quaking body with little remorse or hesitance, forcing a lewd symphony out of Levi. "How many times did you get hard to the thought of me doing this? How many times did your hand stand in for me?" His movements were becoming harsh, erratic, Levi's swollen cock crying between their scraping abdomens. Pearly beads of precum left sticky trails across Erwin's skin, smearing back onto the reddened tip and turning it glossy. "Or did you just think of me fucking you like this? You're so coy. You love this; you love being pushed into my sheets."

"Erwin—_Hah_! _Aah_—_E-Erwin_!"

"Louder." Erwin's voice was dominating, hand already moving to grip tight around Levi's erection. His thumb rubbed hard over the puling slit, pre drooling over his hand as his fingers traced protruding veins. "Say my name, Levi."

His mind was drawing a blank, lips mouthing a loud, "_Erwin_!" before he came across his stomach in hot strings. Loops of white meshed between their bodies, melding them together as the raven's body clenched taut and milked Erwin of a low pant. The fingers that once held iron-fisted in the sheets turned weak, trembling as he felt the blond empty into him in a warm flash that lingered near the cantle of his back.

Erwin rode himself out, dragging Levi roughly onto his side before rubbing his palms over the tops of his left thigh. His semen trailed down the black-haired man's inner thigh, cooling slowly and leaving milky tear streaks. In his daze, steel eyes flashed a moment in the dim lighting of the room, tapered pupils still blown out and dark against a dusky backdrop. At the feel of warm lips against his temple did Levi let out a weak purr, enjoying the low rumble that Erwin responded with of his own.

He was always trying to imitate him somehow, show that he, too, was comforted.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." The words were something of a startle to Levi, who cocked his head to the side with a slow part of pinked lips. Erwin was leaning over him, Levi's thigh still hiked over a broad shoulder. Blue eyes burned like flames. "You don't have to be afraid of me," the man repeated, his voice soft, ginger, overflowing with sugar. Another sweetened kiss to the bridge of his nose was offered, Levi closing his eyes and allowing his breathing to fall to light pants.

"I trust you, Erwin."

A third kiss against his mouth caused him to reopen his eyes.

"I love you, Levi."


End file.
